This invention relates to a support for large laboratory flasks which are employed for chemical reactions and other chemical processing where large volumes of material are used. Generally, such flasks are round-bottom flasks of about 12 to about 22 liter size and when filled or partially filled with material are heavy and hard to handle. Further, the material in such flasks is usually heated with a heating mantle to effect a chemical reaction or distillation and the contents need to be poured from the flask while hot, making handling even more difficult and hazardous. Another problem with conventional support systems which use a heating mantle for support of large flasks is that when the heating mantle is removed the total weight of the flask and its contents is so great that the supporting arms from the neck of the flask to the supporting frame often will bend which contributes further to difficult handling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a support system for large flasks, particularly round-bottom flasks, which makes possible the easy handling of such flasks while hot and further provides means for easily tipping and pouring the contents out of the flask. It is a further object of the invention to provide a positive and safe means of support for a large, round-bottom flask without a heating mantle.